


Mistakes

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Infidelity, M/M, Modern Era, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving a soft huff of irritation and disappointment, Levi asked, "Are you following me?" He didn't spare so much as a look over his shoulder. He already knew.</p>
<p>"I am."</p>
<p>Modern AU, married, heartbroken Erwin x equally heartbroken Levi, NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

"You look beautiful."

 

"I know."

 

The background noise of the airport was nothing but a soft buzz, but Levi's voice was barely audible.

 

"I missed you."

 

" _I know_."

 

Absolutely frigid. It was incredibly unfitting, though it was far from surprising. Steeling himself, Erwin sighed, "Levi--"

 

"No."

 

It wasn't exactly unexpected. "...No?"

 

" _No, Erwin_." And then Levi was on his way, grabbing his suitcase from the luggage carousel and heading toward the door, pushing his way through the crowd that had gathered there, safe from the rain-heavy clouds lingering low in the sky.

 

Of course, Erwin had never been one to be put off that easily, and so he followed: Out the door, down to the sidewalk, at Levi's side as the other attempted to flag down a cab.

 

Giving a soft huff of irritation and disappointment, Levi asked, "Are you following me?" He didn't spare so much as a look over his shoulder. He already knew.

 

"I am."

 

A sigh, heavy and utterly tired, managed to force itself past the brunette's lips at that. "Erwin..." There was a disturbing shakiness in his voice.

 

"I really need to talk to you." It was the truth.

 

"Why bother?" Levi still refused to look at him, glancing instead at the street, doing his best to grab the attention of a passing cab.

 

"Because I love you." That, too, was the truth.

 

"Sure you do." The taxi pulled up then, and Levi climbed in, sighing again when Erwin followed, taking the seat next to him. "The King's Arms, please," the brunette said to the driver, steadfastly refusing to look his fellow passenger in the eyes.

 

"Running to the king's arms instead of mine?" Erwin asked, a wry, half-assed grin on his face.

 

At least it got Levi to look at him. " _Really_?"

 

"It was a terrible joke, I know."

 

"Pretty much, yeah."

 

"It got you to look at me, though, didn't it?" That grin was sheepish now. It looked out of place, but there was a sort of awkward charm to it.

 

Levi let loose yet another sigh at that, turning those pretty silver-blue eyes out the window, taking in the city as it flashed past, all worn metal and scratched, foggy glass. Mitras was past its heyday, yes, but he'd missed it. He'd gone home a few years ago, but Mitras had always stayed with him, all memories of the parks and the restaurants and a certain gorgeous, stubborn blonde. A soft scoff passed chapped lips, and Levi rolled his eyes at himself. Who was he kidding? It wasn't Mitras he had missed; _It was Erwin_. It was hard to admit, but really, there was no point in denying it.

 

With the blonde so close to him, it was almost overwhelming. Truth be told, Levi wanted nothing more than to hold his hand, to revel in the quiet calm and closeness of the cab.

 

Oh, but even now, he was sure Erwin would pull away. He had never been one for public displays of affection.

 

Something had changed, though. Erwin had said those three little words in full view of an airport bustling with people. Maybe things would be different this time.

 

Quietly, carefully, he asked, "...Erwin?"

 

"Yes?"

 

He had never reacted that quickly before, and Levi allowed a small smile to grace his face. "Seems like you've opened up a little," the brunette said, his voice soft, overwhelmed by the quiet rumbling of the cab itself.

 

"A bit, yes." Erwin's smile was awkward, embarrassed, his eyes on his hands, where they lay clasped in his lap. "Such things tend to happen when you have children."

 

"You have kids?" Levi wasn't sure why he even asked. Really, he didn't want to know. It hurt to consider that maybe Erwin had moved on in the years that had passed. _He_ certainly hadn't.

 

"Just one, actually." That was sort of a relief, at least. "A boy. He'll be two years old this spring."

 

"Congratulations." It sounded forced.

 

"Thank you." So did Erwin's reply.

 

There was a pause then, long and awkward, stretching on and on until the taxi stopped and the cabby announced, "King's Arms."

 

Giving his thanks and a few bills, Levi climbed out behind Erwin, saying, "C'mon. We can talk in my room, but that's all we're gonna do, got it?"

 

"Got it." It was more than Erwin had hoped for, honestly. Falling silent, he followed the brunette up the front steps of the hotel and into the lobby, watching the other check in.

 

He was as gorgeous as Erwin had remembered, all ice-cold silver-blue eyes and ivory-pale skin and perfectly made-up ebony hair. His shoulders were broad despite his meager size, his hands strong, his waist trim, all taut and tight and far too tempting.

 

Erwin was torn from his observations by the sound of the concierge sneering, "And your … _Friend_?"

 

"He's just visiting," Levi said accepting the key card the concierge handed over, though his attention was soon on Erwin again. Casting a last disparaging look at the concierge, he grabbed at Erwin's sleeve and guided him over to the far right of the room, to the line of elevators lining the wall. "We need to be quick. I don't want you around longer than necessary."

 

"You don't want me around." There was a sarcastic, humorless laughter in Erwin's voice, though he allowed himself to be led into one of the elevators nonetheless. "You know, that really doesn't surprise me."

 

"Why would it?" Levi asked, his eyes on the stainless steel of the door as it slid shut behind them, quickly punching the button emblazoned with the number four. " _You ruined **everything**_ , Erwin."

 

"I know."

 

"Then why are you here?" Levi's voice was cold now, accusatory. "How did you even know I was coming here?"

 

"Hange may have mentioned it," Erwin said, suddenly sheepish again, lifting one hand to scratch at the back of his neck, a rarely seen nervous habit that set Levi's heart to twisting up in his chest. "And, really, I'm not sure _why_ I'm here. I know it's not going to make any difference. I missed you, though." He shook his head. "I _miss you_ , Levi. Every day."

 

"Doesn't change anything," was all Levi said.

 

"I know."

 

The doors slid open then, and Levi stepped out first, following the concierge's instructions and heading to the fifth door on the left. His keycard slid along the register, and soon he and Erwin were in the hotel room, though the blonde stayed at the door, lingering like a shadow, hands curled into loose fists at his sides.

 

"C'mere," Levi said from his place at the edge of the single bed, his eyes distant, unreadable. "We need to talk."

 

"Please don't use that phrase." There was a smile on Erwin's face, though there was no mirth to speak of in his voice. "We broke up already. It can't get any worse than that."

 

"Can't it?"

 

Erwin, for his part, gave no answer, merely taking a seat at Levi's side, sky-colored eyes trained on shining silver.

 

"We were _engaged_ , Erwin." Levi's voice was quiet, echoing in the silence of the hotel room, soft and wounded. "We were gonna get married _in a week_ , but you still--"

 

"Marie was a mistake," was the blonde's only defense. "I was drunk; I didn't know what I was doing."

 

"That's no excuse."

 

And, really, it wasn't. There was a reason Erwin didn't drink: He couldn't control himself when there was alcohol in his system. He wanted more than anything to blame Mike, though, really, Mike hadn't known. It was his own fault. He'd known that he'd had too much, that he needed to stop, but seeing Marie in that dim, golden light, smelling her rich lavender perfume, he had been unable to resist.

 

Truth be told, even as it was happening, Erwin had known. He had known that it was a mistake. Levi was his whole world. What fool would leave Eden for the cold darkness of the world beyond? It could never be undone: Paradise was lost to him now.

 

Wasn't it?

 

"Levi."

 

"Yeah?" He sounded nervous.

 

"I still love you."

 

Those gorgeous eyes rolled, and Levi sneered, "So you've said."

 

"I mean it." Cerulean met silver again, and Erwin could do nothing to keep his hand from finding its way to the brunette's, his sun-kissed fingers tangling with Levi's ivory-white ones. "I never stopped. I probably should have, but--"

 

"Doesn't matter now." Levi's voice was frigid, though he did nothing to pull away. "What you did was unforgivable."

 

Again: "I know." Erwin had never been one to be easily deterred, though. "But just because you can't forgive me doesn't mean that we can't move on."

 

" _We_?" That mirthless laughter was in Levi's voice now, his eyes cold and bitter, the color of the sky just before a storm. "There's no _we_ anymore, Erwin. It's been--"

 

The temptation was too much, and Erwin finally found himself giving in to it, leaning in to press his lips to Levi's, soft and warm and insistent.

 

Of course, Levi pulled away nonetheless, eyes roving in uncertainty. "Erwin--"

 

"Just once, Levi." There was a sort of desperation in Erwin's voice, husky and soft and full of a desire long unfulfilled. " _Just this once_."

 

Those cerulean eyes were dark now, the color of the deep, mysterious sea, wanting and wild and too perfect to resist.

 

It took everything Levi had to force those words out: "Just this once."

 

And then those lips were upon him again, fierce and rough and just as passionate as he remembered. That all-consuming passion had always been one of Erwin's better qualities. Levi couldn't help but lean into it, sliding the suit jacket from his shoulders as Erwin did the same, his hands coming to tangle into golden locks, to pull Erwin closer.

 

It was Erwin, however, that pulled away first.

 

"Take your clothes off." The sheer desperation in that voice sent shivers racing down Levi's spine, and he did as he was told, watching Erwin do the same. "Lay down for me."

 

As soon as that order had been issued, it was followed, and Erwin was upon him, all soft lips and warm, rough hands sliding over ivory skin.

 

"You're beautiful." It was nothing more than a whisper, catching in Erwin's throat and vibrating out along a pale throat, prompting a soft shudder. Those lips brushed over a defined collarbone, a strong chest, hovering over a pounding heart. "You're _perfect_ , Levi." There was no doubt he meant it, his mouth trailing along a toned stomach and bucking hips, his cheek nuzzling against soft skin, hands gripping the other's thighs a bit too tightly. " _Absolutely perfect_."

 

"You may've said that once or twice."

 

"I mean it." A soft kiss was pressed to the brunette's hipbone at that, and Erwin asked, soft and wanting, "May I taste you?"

 

He didn't wait for an answer.

 

Levi gave a soft whimper pulling when Erwin pulled one pale thigh over his shoulder, becoming a bit of a smirk when Levi propped onto his elbow to watch. That first exploratory lick, though, had the brunette's head tossed back, a harsh breath sucked between gritted teeth.

 

It had been too long. Levi hadn't been with anyone since Erwin, as incredibly foolish as that was, and just the feeling of that oh-so-talented tongue against his tight, twitching hole was nearly enough to send him over the edge, swirling and lapping and teasing against him. Oh, but when the first lube-slick finger slid in, a strangled moan managed to tear its way out of his throat, and his free hand made a beeline for sunshine-colored hair, tangling in as he all but commanded, "C'mon... This was supposed to be a quickie, remember?"

 

"We're not teenagers anymore." A gentle adding of another finger came with those words, and Levi rolled his hips against it, the smugness in Erwin's eyes nearly stifling. "I don't really do quickies anymore."

 

"Just..." It came out on a moan.

 

"Just _what_?" Erwin spread his fingers a bit at that, reveling in the shiver he got in response.

 

"Just get on with it." The desperation was practically dripping from Levi's words. "I'm ready; I can take it."

 

"No, you can't." The third finger slipped in then, stroking against inner walls and prompting a strained whine, and Erwin's eyes were suddenly lined, worried. "Give me a few minutes more."

 

"Thought you were the one who wanted this?" Levi asked, his voice a breathy half-chuckle.

 

Erwin shrugged, his eyes meeting the other's for a moment, offering up a warm, familiar smile rather than words.

 

Levi felt his chest go tight at that, his fingers tightening around white sheets and blonde hair. It was obvious, wasn't it, that he wanted it as much as Erwin did?

 

A few minutes more dragged on, and at long last, Levi finally felt those long, talented fingers leave him.

 

One hand gripping his flushed, beautiful cock, the other sliding along the back of his thigh, Erwin glanced up to catch Levi's lust-dark gaze with his own. "Ready?" Erwin's voice was rough, feral.

 

"Ready."

 

A nod, and Erwin began inching his hips forward, strangely careful in his movements, painfully aware of the pale, spidery hand stroking the nape of his neck as he went.

 

The flare of the head was a bit more than Levi had been prepared for, honestly, though he merely ground down against it in response, forcing out a soft, "More."

 

And more he got, Erwin's hips canting forward, still at a glacial pace, sinking in inch by inch until he was buried to the hilt, Levi's hand pulling his down for a kiss, sultry and slow as he adjusted, all tongues and unadulterated lust.

 

When they finally parted, Levi gritted out a harsh, " _Move_."

 

That was enough.

 

Erwin pulled back, gripping the brunette's hips with the first thrust, a gentle roll of his hips, pouring all the lust of the past few years into his movements, slow and filthy and decidedly loving. It didn't take too long, though, for him to tire of that pace, leaning in to steal a kiss as he gained speed, still gentle, still affectionate. It took all he had to keep himself from just going wild, but he'd waited too long for this chance to just throw it out the window like that.

 

"You should see yourself right now." Erwin's voice was a soft purr against Levi's lips, the brunette squirming in response, doing his best to stay propped up and not just let loose. "You're gorgeous."

 

"Yeah, but you are, too." And Levi meant it, his eyes roving flushed, golden skin and tight, taut muscle.

 

There was a sharp thrust in response, and Levi's back arched, his head falling back, the soft lips against his throat doing nothing but making it worse or better or-- He couldn't decide.

 

"Erwin..."

 

"Yes?" Oh, that voice was going to be the end of him.

 

"Touch me."

 

"Say my name again."

 

"Erwin!"

 

The blonde pulled back at that, his hand sliding from the brunette's hip to his cock, stroking slowly, languidly as he pressed burning, open-mouthed kisses to the snow-pale thigh still held to his shoulder.

 

"I'm not gonna last much longer." Levi's voice was soft, nearly drowned out by the pounding of his own heart.

 

"Yes," was Erwin's huffed reply.

 

It was the truth, unfortunately, and Erwin picked up the pace, his thrusts sharp, keeping a counterpoint with the working of his hand around the brunette's cock, twitching in his grasp.

 

"I love you." It was soft, barely audible, though Levi heard it. It was a chant, whispered against his skin, searing, burning its way through skin and flesh and bone, branding his heart. "God, Levi, I love you so much..."

 

And it was too much, a harsh shiver and a hoarse cry of Erwin's name, and it was over, though three little words slipped out along with that burst of white against their chests: "Love you, too."

 

That thought alone was enough, and Erwin gave a shudder of his own, his face hidden against the Levi's thigh as he came.

 

Silence.

 

The glow was dissipated all too soon.

 

"I didn't mean it." Levi's face was still flushed, his eyes wide in horror and self-loathing as he spoke.

 

"Of course you meant it."

 

Levi shook his head, pulling his thigh from the other's shoulder, barely waiting as Erwin pulled out to sit at the edge of the bed, still winded, still beautiful. "This was a mistake."

 

"Levi--"

 

"No." Still shaky, the brunette stood, leaning against the nightstand, the edge biting against the backs of his still flushed thighs. "Erwin, this was a mistake."

 

"But--"

 

" _Go home_ , Erwin." Levi turned to the wall, unwilling, unable to face the hurt in those cerulean eyes. "I'm sure Marie is waiting for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Erwin so much, but I'll admit I love seeing him suffer, too. It's a sadistic sort of love, I think. And I just really love the idea of him being married to Marie and all the angst it would cause with Levi :)
> 
> Excited for more? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by SandCastleVirtues on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments there! :)


End file.
